


The Physician's Confession

by valda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Doctor/Patient, Enemas, M/M, Manhandling, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, POV First Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: Dr. Kylo Ren, general practitioner, very much enjoys performing invasive and potentially unnecessary exams. Especially on patients like Mr. Hux.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gundamoocow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/gifts).



> This was written for [a kink confessional I ran on Tumblr](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/158686839273/more-a-scenario-than-a-kink-a-non-roleplaying). Anonymous asked: "More a scenario than a kink: a non-roleplaying medical exam featuring enemas and various excuses for butthole prodding. Humiliation is a must. It's best if the patient doesn't know what's coming, and if they do, then there is some nervousness about it. Dubcon is okay. Having to be tied down to the examination table is okay. If you feel like writing something, kylux in any doctor/patient configuration would be grand. Other participants are okay."
> 
> I've tried to tag this properly, but please let me know if I missed anything!

“I’m sorry to say this, Mr. Hux,” I said—and he looked up at me, startled, the most gratifying look of trying-not-to-appear-frightened washing over his face—“but I’m going to have to do a more…intimate exam, to get to the bottom of this issue.”

He frowned, and it looked like he wanted to hug his skinny elbows but was forcing himself not to. His knuckles were going white as he clenched the exam table with his cute little hands. Really, this guy was something else. Almost as tall as me, but looked half my size. Narrow shoulders, no chest at all, rail thin, skinny legs, noodle arms. Helpless, really.

“What does that mean?” he asked, managing to keep his voice level, and I smiled at him a little. He didn’t look particularly comforted.

“It means I need a better look at the problem, so I’m going to perform a few tests that you might find uncomfortable.”

“Oh,” he said.

“Normally I’d have you flush your system over a few days, eat nothing and drink a sort of detergent that would clean you out so there wouldn’t be anything in the way for the exams, but we don’t have that kind of time.”

Now Mr. Hux looked outright scared. “Is it serious?” he asked.

“That’s what we’re going to find out.” I patted him on his thin little shoulder, gave it a squeeze. Seriously, the guy was tiny. It felt like I could break him with a squeeze of my hand. “But first, I’m going to need to clean the area.”

I left to allow him to change out of his ridiculous sweater vest and button-down shirt into a hospital gown, open in the back. When I returned to the exam room he was sitting with his legs crossed, vainly attempting to hold the gown closed behind him. “Would you mind if I had a few med students observe this procedure?” I asked.

“Um,” Mr. Hux said, glancing around the room nervously, “I suppose not.”

“It’s really helpful for them to see things in action,” I told him, “so thank you.”

Thanisson and Mitaka are a couple of skittish little ninnies. The main reason I wanted them in the room was to see how embarrassed they’d get. True to form, they stood close together off to the side of the exam table, hiding behind their clipboards.

Cheerfully, I yanked the stirrups up from within the exam table. “Now, Mr. Hux, if you’ll just put your feet in these, then slide down the table until your butt is just hanging off the end.”

“What?” Mr. Hux said, and he looked at Mitaka and Thanisson. I could tell he was thinking about revoking his permission for them to be in the room. But his pride won out, as expected, and he said nothing.

“Nothing to worry about,” I told him. “It’s just the best position to access everything.”

Mr. Hux slid down the table as instructed, the stirrups forcing his legs apart as his knees bent. “Is–is that all right?” he asked, and I almost laughed at how hard he was trying to sound nonchalant.

“Perfect,” I said, gazing beneath the drape of the hospital gown to where his hole lay pink and waiting. Mr. Hux’s face was pink, too, and he was looking everywhere but at me or the med students. “All right,” I said, snapping on a pair of non-latex gloves and opening a tube of lubricant. “You’re going to feel some pressure.”

His ass was almost too tight for my finger. He let out a stifled whimper and fuck if it wasn’t the hottest thing I’d ever heard. I’d barely gotten past the first knuckle. Maybe he’d never had anything in his ass before.

“Just a little pressure,” I assured him, pushing further in. Mr. Hux gasped, then bit his lip. He was even redder now, all over his face and down his neck. I could tell he was getting overwhelmed by self-consciousness.

So I crooked my finger and searched out his prostate.

Mr. Hux let out an utterly gratifying shriek, then clapped both hands over his mouth. His eyes were wet. “Sorry!” he croaked out between his fingers.

“It’s all right,” I said, and crooked my finger again. This time, his cry was muffled by his hands, but his eyes bulged and his whole body shook. I glanced at Mitaka and Thanisson. Thanisson was chewing his lips and looking at the floor. Mitaka, however, was staring open-mouthed at Mr. Hux. I wondered if he was learning anything.

I left Mr. Hux’s prostate alone after that, instead pumping my finger in and out of him, loosening him up. He still felt tight when I finally withdrew. “All right,” I said, “it’s time to clean the area.”

Mr. Hux sucked in a breath. “That,” he said, but his voice came out all huffy so he started again. “That wasn’t it?”

“I’m afraid not,” I said. “I had to prep you for the cleaning. Then, once you’re clean, we’ll start the exam.”

Mr. Hux closed his eyes, his hands fisting in the fabric of the hospital gown. “Right then,” he said through his teeth.

“I expect you can imagine how I’ll be cleaning you?” I asked.

“Oh,” Mr. Hux said, but did not elaborate.

“An enema,” I confirmed.

“Fine,” Mr. Hux said.

The nozzle was, of course, slimmer than my finger. I slid the thing in easily, hung the bag, and unclamped the tube. Doctors don’t usually do this sort of thing themselves, but what can I say? I’m a hands-on kind of guy.

“Any reactions so far, gentlemen?” I asked Mitaka and Thanisson, and both of them jumped as if they’d forgotten I could see them. They mumbled “uh” and “er” and “not really” and I gave them a friendly smile. “All right, but do pay attention.”

“Ah,” Mr. Hux said.

“Are you all right?” I asked. “You might feel some cramping.”

“Er. Yes. Cramping.”

I suppressed a smile as I reached up to massage Mr. Hux’s stomach. “There,” I said soothingly. “Let’s just work it out a bit, and it’ll feel better. Try to relax.”

He drew in a long breath, closed his eyes, and let it out again. “Yes,” he said. “That’s better, thank you.”

I left my hand on his stomach for longer than was strictly necessary, enjoying the feel of the warm water filling him up. He looked down at my hand, then up at my face, and then he bit his lip. Fuck.

“Looks like you’ve taken all the fluid,” I said. “Mitaka, would you bring a bedpan please?”

At that, Mr. Hux looked positively mortified. “Couldn’t I—isn’t there a—?”

“It’s too far to the nearest toilet, Mr. Hux. I do apologize.”

“This is ridiculous. I’m certain I could get there. Just let me get up—” He attempted to remove his legs from the stirrups and swing them to the side of the table, but I caught his ankles and held them in place.

“Ah-ah,” I said. “I can’t risk it. Thanisson, help Mr. Hux get comfortable.” I nodded to the limb restraints. Thanisson swallowed, set his clipboard down, and began encircling Mr. Hux’s right ankle with a cuff.

“What are you doing?” Mr. Hux screeched, bucking against my hands.

I held him down easily. “This is for your own safety,” I said. “Don’t worry. It’ll all be over soon.”

He tried to sit up; I let go of the leg Thanisson had strapped down and shoved him by the chest back onto the exam table. “Now, now,” I said. “Just lie back and relax.”

Thanisson had to fight to get Mr. Hux’s wrists restrained. When he finally managed it, he let out a long sigh and retreated back to the corner. Mitaka, meanwhile, stood by awkwardly holding the bedpan.

“How are you feeling?” I asked Mr. Hux. “Are you ready to expel?”

“Shit,” Mr. Hux said, straining against the wrist cuffs. “Let me go.”

“You’re not under arrest. You’re not a prisoner. We’re just making sure you don’t hurt yourself.”

Mr. Hux flopped back on the exam table and closed his eyes. He looked furious. “Yes,” he gritted out, “I am ready to _expel_ ,” and then he started doing it with no further warning. Mitaka scrambled to catch the evacuation.

It was some time before Mr. Hux finished. When he finally did, I patted him on the foot. “Well done,” I said. “Now you’re ready for your exam.”

“Will you set me loose now?”

“Can you promise me you’ll stay on the exam table until I’ve finished examining you?”

Mr. Hux scowled, but nodded. I looked at Thanisson, jerked my head toward the restraints. Thanisson looked terrified to approach; Mr. Hux snarling at him didn’t help matters. But soon enough the restraints were undone and Mr. Hux was rubbing his wrists, as though he’d been tied up.

I pulled on a fresh pair of gloves and lubed up my fingers again. “All right,” I said. “I’m going to need to stretch you so the equipment will fit.”

Mr. Hux’s asshole visibly clenched; I felt a smirk twitching at my lips. “Relax,” I said, and I circled his hole with my fingers, teasing the sensitive flesh. He shuddered, glanced at Mitaka and Thanisson, then turned his head away. “Little push,” I said, and then I thrust two fingers into him.

Mr. Hux let out a yell that could probably be heard out at the receptionist’s desk. His feet came up out of the stirrups and flailed in the air, and his fists banged against the exam table. “Fuck!” he shouted at me. “What the fuck!”

“I have other patients,” I said coolly, sliding my fingers out and jamming them back in. “Need to get this over with.”

“Fuck,” Mr. Hux said again. His eyes were tearing up. He bit his lip, flicked his eyes toward the med students, then trembled and looked away again. This time, he did hug his skinny little elbows.

“Do you want them to leave?” I asked.

Mr. Hux was quiet for a moment. He looked conflicted, which was intriguing; I’d expected him to have an answer quickly. “Yes,” he said at last, crossing his arms. I nodded to the med students, and they slipped rather gratefully out the door.

I plunged my fingers into Mr. Hux over and over, eventually adding a third. His tight little hole was stretching so well for me, and I wanted to tell him so. But of course I couldn’t, so I just kept stretching him instead.

“What,” he said finally, breath coming hard, “will the exam be like?”

“Oh,” I answered, “it won’t be bad. I’ll insert a proctoscope, and that will allow me to see what’s going on in there.” I curled my fingers, brushing his prostate, and he jerked and twitched and bit off a screech. “Just need to make sure it’ll be comfortable for you, first,” I added, and I brushed his prostate again.

He was outright trembling now, and there was a bulge in the front of his hospital gown. I gave it a long look, then glanced up to meet his eyes. He stared back at me, fiercely, but his face was red all the way to the ears. I gave him a few more thrusts, then slid my fingers out.

“All right,” I said, readying the speculum, “here it comes,” and Mr. Hux closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath as I slid the instrument deep into his body.

~

I returned to the exam room with Mr. Hux’s discharge papers to find him fully dressed, not a hair out of place. It was as if I hadn’t been exploring his ass with my fingers and various tubes not ten minutes prior. “Well,” I said, handing the documents over with a smile, “just give that to the receptionist and you’re all set.”

Mr. Hux’s stance shifted; he looked suddenly small, hands twisting together. “Um,” he said. “Is that…normal? What happened?”

“It happens to pretty much everyone,” I assured him. “Don’t worry about it at all.”

“Do you…” Mr. Hux had been staring at a point just past my left shoulder, but now he snapped his gaze to mine. “Do you get off on it?”

I was so surprised I broke into laughter. “That’s the first time anyone’s ever asked me,” I said.

“Do you?”

Still chuckling, I moved toward the door. “Thank you, Mr. Hux,” I said. “Call us if your condition doesn’t improve.”

“ _Do you?_ ” he ground out, taking a step forward, the papers crumpling in his hand.

I glanced over my shoulder at him as I opened the door. He looked ready to scream, or run away, or hit me. It was beautiful. “Yeah,” I told him. “I do.”


End file.
